


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astraphobia, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clouds and intense thunderstorms are coming our way folks, as you can see here the storm pattern..." The broadcaster droned on and on, but the bottom line was: thunderstorms. And, as if it were a sign or a psychic connection, Dean's phone rang in front of him. He picked it up, not even having to look at the caller ID to know who it was.<br/>"Hey Cas," Dean said, smiling a little. Cas and him had been together for almost a year, and Dean really couldn't believe how he had found someone so gentle and sweet.<br/>"Can I come over tonight?" Castiel asked immediately. Dean knew by now that Cas was very afraid of thunderstorms, and when he could he would ask to go over Dean's house because Dean was the best comfort he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half this fic as I was falling asleep, and the rest whilst I was distracted. Apologies if it sucks. (Update: the link to the sequel is in the end notes *waggles eyebrows*)

Dean flopped down on the couch with a sigh, his body splayed out. It was a Friday night, and it had been a tough Friday. He had had a huge test in Garth's Biology class and he was sure he had failed. Miss. Lilith's English class was no better, she demanded an essay with excessive length, and not to mention it was due on Monday. There was enough thoughts of school swimming through his brain that he just wanted to relax and watch TV, anything to clear his head.

Before he could pick up the remote, Sam squandered into the room. "Watching some mindless TV shows again?" he asked Dean, leaning over the couch. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"At least it's not your dumb cartoons," Dean quipped, his mind too fizzled out to reply with a witty comeback.

"I don't watch dumb cartoons," Sam crowed. 

"Sam, can't you just let me have some peace and quiet?" Dean asked impatiently, turning to face Sam. Sam took his elbows off the couch, stepping away.

"Fine, jerk," Sam mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"Bitch," Dean called out, picking up the remote once again, only to be interrupted.

"Dean!" Mary yelled, coming in from the kitchen. Dean threw his arms up in the air. Apparently he wasn't going to be watching any TV at all. "What did I tell you about using that language in the house?" she asked sternly. 

Dean would've fought back, argued that he was a sixteen, nearly seventeen year old boy, and that he should be able to swear at least somewhat, but he didn't have the energy. "Not to use it," he grumbled under his breath. Mary sighed, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you boys," she said, looking down at Dean, hiding a slight smile of fondness. "Well, anyways, Sam is going out to sleepover at a friend's house, and your Dad is meeting me at the movies, he's working late today so we'll be out until about eleven or later. I'm trusting you to hold down the fort while I'm gone, alright?" she told him, and Dean nodded. Mary smiled, ruffling his hair. "Don't make me regret it," she remarked as Dean tried to fix his hair. "Oh, and Dean?" she said as she stood in the doorway, about to leave. Dean turned to face her and she pointed a finger at him. "Two friends is the limit, no more than that." With that, Dean smiled and nodded before she left the house with Sam, her car backing out of the driveway.

 _Finally_ , Dean thought, with everyone out of the house he could have some actual time to relax in quiet. When he turned on the TV, it was automatically turned on to the news channel, and Dean was about to switch it when he heard something that made him pause. "Clouds and intense thunderstorms are coming our way folks, as you can see here the storm pattern..." The broadcaster droned on and on, but the bottom line was: thunderstorms. And, as if it were a sign or a psychic connection, Dean's phone rang in front of him. He picked it up, not even having to look at the caller ID to know who it was. 

"Hey Cas," Dean said, smiling a little. Cas and him had been together for almost a year, and Dean really couldn't believe how he had found someone so gentle and sweet.

"Can I come over tonight?" Castiel asked immediately. Dean knew by now that Cas was very afraid of thunderstorms, and when he could he would ask to go over Dean's house because Dean was the best comfort he had.

"'Course you can, Cas, how could I say no to you," Dean replied.

"Thank you Dean, really," Castiel responded, sounding relieved.

\---

Twenty minutes later Cas was at the door, looking up at the sky as if it would collapse any minute. Dean pulled him inside with a smile, greeting him with a kiss. "How was school today for you?" Dean asked as they both wandered into the kitchen, Castiel putting his forearms down on the counter as he watched Dean take out two cans of Coke.

"Ehhh," Castiel responded and Dean chuckled a bit.

"Ehhh?" Dean said in response, and Castiel laughed. 

"Well, everything was okay, except Metatron is officially the worst English teacher ever," Castiel declared as Dean handed him a soda. Dean breathed out a huff of laughter, opening his own soda.

"One reason why I'm glad I'm not in Honors English," he told Castiel. 

"How about you, I heard there was a test today in Bio," Castiel began. Dean let out a groan, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and not only that, but I have an essay due on Monday for English," Dean remarked in exasperation. 

"Did you study for the test?" Castiel asked, and Dean looked away sheepishly.

"Kind of," he muttered in response. Castiel sighed.

"Dean, I told you to study, I even studied with you," Castiel reprimanded. A smirk grew on Dean's face as he looked over at Castiel with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I wouldn't call what we did _studying_ per say," Dean said slyly, walking over to Castiel who was blushing faintly.

"Okay, okay, maybe I got a little sidetracked," Castiel admitted, and Dean pulled him into his arms, placing his hands on his waist.

"I would call that a very large understatement," Dean whispered, brushing his nose against Cas'.

Castiel grinned softly before placing his lips on Dean's for a soft and sweet kiss. Dean pulled Cas even closer, their bodies pressing against each other as Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly licking into Castiel's mouth as Castiel opened up with a sigh.

Dean was just about to press Castiel into the counter when a quiet rumble ran through the sky. Castiel flinched and Dean pulled away, his eyes roaming Castiel's face. "I'm sorry, it's just-" Castiel began, but Dean cut him off.

"Hey, Cas, it's fine. I'm fine with it, I've been with you for almost a year, it's not news to me," Dean explained quietly. 

Dean had learned a month or so into their relationship about Cas' fear of thunderstorms. The storms made him anxious, or made him flinch, sometimes he would even tremble a little. Cas had been extremely embarrassed when Dean found out, but Dean didn't mind at all. When he could, Dean would have Castiel over if it was thundering and lightening. Castiel always found comfort in it, Dean was always so kind and consoling that it made him feel better, made his anxiety lessen. Dean always did everything that he could, whatever Cas needed he did his best to find or to give. And no matter what he always gave Castiel cuddles, and he always gave him sweet words of encouragement and soft kisses. And Castiel couldn't voice how grateful he was, or at least he felt he couldn't. "We can make out after the storm is over," Dean said, nudging Cas playfully. 

"What about your parents?" Castiel asked cautiously. Dean grinned widely at the realization of the convenience of the situation. 

"Not home, won't be back 'till eleven," Dean said. "Or later," he whispered and Castiel grinned, giving him a kiss. "So what do you want to do?" Dean asked, interlacing their fingers and swinging their hands back and forth lazily.

Castiel would've gladly said, _get in your pants_ , but he knew his anxiety would get the best of him if he was to follow through with that act. Instead, he decided on something that always gave him solace, even though it was simple. "Movie and popcorn?" he proposed. 

"Will there be cuddling?" Dean asked with a smile. Castiel smiled back.

"I wouldn't dream of it if there wasn't," Castiel replied and Dean grinned, moving away from him to clatter about in the kitchen.

"So what movie?" Dean asked, pulling out the popcorn, and opening up the microwave.

Castiel looked out at the foreboding gray sky, darkening with clouds. He turned to Dean, barely having to think before answering. " _Night of the Living Dead_?" he said, and Dean crossed his arms, leaning against the counter.

"We must have a psychic connection because I knew you were going to pick that one," Dean told him, and Castiel rolled his eyes, yet did so with a fond smile.

"Or maybe it's because we've watched it a million times," Castiel responded. Dean shrugged.

"I think I'll go with the psychic connection," Dean declared with a small smile.

As Dean gathered everything, the popcorn, the drinks, the fuzzy blankets, a few rolls of thunder hit, and each time Cas flinched then proceeded to sigh, cursing his stupid phobia. But Dean knew exactly what Castiel needed when he was like this, so he would give him simple touches, a hand wrapped around the waist, a kiss to the cheek, nothing too crowding, not until they were laying on the couch. Then, Castiel was happy and content with Dean's arms wrapped around him, and the warmth of his body against his own.

Dean set everything down on the coffee table, putting in the movie, and grabbing the remote. Dean flopped down on the couch, looking over at Cas. "C'mere," he said, his arms finding Castiel's waist and pulling him into Dean's lap. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean smiling and gave him a kiss as the two settled down, finding a comfortable way for their limbs to fall, and their bodies to meld.

The thunder rolled harsher in the distance, and Castiel retreated, a shaky sigh falling from his lips. Dean pulled him closer, giving him a sweet kiss on the temple, a small tendril of relaxation bleed through to him. The thunder was loud, and lighting was seen in the windows, but Castiel was distracted by the soft hands of Dean against his back, his fingers drawing circles and shapes that had Castiel relaxing into the touch, and Cas' nerves calmed as he thought only of the warmth of Dean and his breathing, the continual rise and fall of his chest, and the steady beating of his heart.

Castiel let out a soft whimper at a loud clap of thunder and Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Shh, it's okay Cas, it's alright," Dean soothed and Cas buried his face in Dean's chest.

"It's so stupid. I'm a sixteen year old guy and I'm friggin scared of storms," Castiel scoffed, his words muffled. Dean coaxed him to bring his head up, looking him in the eye.

"Cas, it's not stupid, and you're not stupid either. You're such an amazing person, you're intelligent, you're kind, and I could go on for hours about everything that makes you awe inspiring, every trait and thing that makes you you, but the bottom line I'll reach is: you're a beautiful human. Just because you have one fear doesn't mean anything. Other people have fears too, don't feel like you're alone. Besides, you've always got me, and I'll never judge you," Dean whispered, and Castiel smiled softly.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Castiel commented with a soft smile, finding Dean's sparkling green eyes, the ones that always held something that made him melt a little.

"That's because I'm an amazing boyfriend," Dean teased, and Castiel grinned, snuggling closer to Dean, fitting their bodies together with a contented sigh.

The rest of the storm was loud, and Castiel flinched and sighed, but Dean only comforted him, peppering soft kisses along his neck and jaw, whispering sweet things in Castiel's ear. He would let his hand wander deftly, warm and reassuring, causing Castiel to soften underneath him, his anxiety slowly ebbing away as the storm calmed, and Dean nuzzled up against him with a soft sigh.

Once the movie was over the storm had subsided with it, and Castiel let out a sigh of relief. The TV was blank in front of them, but still they laid on the couch, neither of them wanting to lose the warmth and comfort of the other. "Thank you for, you know, letting me come over," Castiel said a bit sheepishly, looking up at Dean shyly. 

"You can come over any time Cas, you're always welcome. Especially when there's a storm. Remember that, alright?" Dean said, running a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel nodded and smiled, giving him a long kiss.

"Remember what you said about after the storm?" Castiel asked quietly, running a hand up Dean's chest and to his cheek.

"How could I forget?" Dean asked with a grin.

"How much time do we have?" Castiel asked, already giving Dean short kisses.

"Two hours," Dean replied, his hands moving to Castiel's shoulders.

"You think that's enough time?" Castiel questioned.

"Plenty."

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you'd like a sequel! *crickets* But seriously guys, tell me if you'd like a sequel, I'd be happy to produce one! (BREAKING NEWS: the official sequel that you guys _definitely_ wanted is [right on over here!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4190559)) And thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
